


Lost

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Desert Island, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Deserted islandSo, today's my birthday. Normally I try to write things with a twist, make them less cheesy for people's enjoyment. But today I decided to write for me, so you get Hartwin with fluffy heartache and a happy ending.





	Lost

LOST

“Gawain.”

Eggsy’s head pops up. By the look on Merlin’s face, it’s not the first time he’s called his name. “Yeah, sorry. You was sayin’?”

“We need you to go to South America. Undercover work in Brazil.” Merlin swipes the information up to the wall screen. “Infiltrate…”

Eggsy tunes him out after the word Brazil, staring at the screen without really seeing it. South America. Harry was headed for Argentina when his plane went down. The pain is still fresh, as if it had happened yesterday instead of almost a year ago. But it’s long enough now that the closet no longer smells like Harry, even though his suits hang in a neat line waiting for him to come home. The dust has accumulated enough that Eggsy has to move Harry’s cufflinks and watches, put them in a box in a drawer so he can finally clean the dresser, the nightstand, the desk. The one place Harry’s still safely locked away is his office, a room Eggsy refuses to enter. If that looks as deserted as everything else, it will destroy him. Because it means he isn’t coming back.

Kingsman has spared no expense, gone to great lengths to find their Galahad. But he’s gone. Disappeared. Everyone says he’s more than likely at the bottom of the ocean by now, but Eggsy can’t let himself think that. He tells himself that a foreign power has him now. An enemy is keeping him in a secret prison somewhere, waiting for the right moment to make contact. Because his Harry, the love of his life, the best thing that every happened to him…he cannot possibly be fish fodder at the bottom of the sea.

“Do you understand, Agent Gawain?”

Eggsy snaps to attention. “Yes, sir.”

Merlin’s look is pure sympathy. “I’ll send you all the data and you can review it at your leisure. You leave in two days.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy stands and gives a bit of a bow. “Merlin. Arthur.”

“Eggsy, if we might have a word?”

Eggsy slowly sits back down, looking up at Percival, now Arthur. He notices the change from codename to real name but doesn’t relax. “Yeah?”

“We realize how hard the last year has been for you,” Percival begins.

“Do ya, then?” Eggsy snaps.

“Lad, we’ve known Harry longer than you’ve been alive,” Merlin points out quietly.

“Course.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “M’sorry. Course ya have. Know you was tight with him.”

“We’ve seen the effect his loss…”

“Disappearance,” Eggsy corrects. “Harry’s not gone. Not lost.”

“Of course.” He sees Percival exchange a look with Merlin. “It’s beginning to affect your work. You’re taking unnecessary risks in the field and we cannot have that. We cannot risk an unpredictable agent running amok.”

“Unpredictable? Izzat what I am now?” Eggsy yells, clenching his fists.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says firmly, and he sounds so much like Harry that Eggsy’s reserve crumbles.

“I…m’sorry, Arthur. That was unacceptable. Really sorry.” He draws a shuddering breath. “I’ll be more careful, do better. Swear down.”

“Very well. Have a safe mission.” Percival leaves Merlin’s office.

Merlin gets up and pours two glasses of scotch. He hands one to Eggsy and sits on the edge of his desk. “To Harry.”

Eggsy clinks his glass and downs his scotch in two gulps. “I finally stopped havin’ nightmares about him. But now I don’t dream about him at all. I can’t remember what his touch feels like, Merlin. I don’t…I have to fight to remember what he tasted like when I kissed him.” Eggsy unashamedly wipes away tears. He knows this is the one place he can be honest with himself. “And I hate it. Does it mean I didn’t love him enough if I’m fergettin’ all that?”

“Of course not, lad.” Merlin drags Eggsy to his feet and hugs him. “The love you two have for each other…Christ. I’d love to find something half as powerful.” He rubs Eggsy’s back. “I do worry about you. You’re not focused on your work. After this mission, I’d really like you to reevaluate a few things, decide if this is really what you want.” He pulls back to look at him. “There will ALWAYS be a place for you at Kingsman, but perhaps it’s no longer in the field.”

Eggsy starts to shove Merlin away, immediately angered by his words. But one look into Merlin’s eyes shows him that his intentions are good. Merlin’s worried about him. He’s not looking to take anything away from Eggsy. He just wants to keep him safe.

“I’ll…I’ll think about it,” he says honestly.

 

He has a lot of time to think about it on the flight to Brazil. Twelve hours on a jet will most definitely give him time to think. He loves Kingsman, loves the work he does. But it’s lost some of its allure with Harry gone. He admits to himself that one of the best parts of returning from a mission is hearing the “well done, my dear boy.” The way Harry would take care of him, cleaning him up and coddling him after particularly hard assignments. Now he comes home to an empty house and it’s just not the same.

There are quite a few things he could do for Kingsman, as Merlin said. He knows Merlin would welcome him into his own department, and it would be beneficial for the agency to have an agent on the other side of the missions. He could work in the garage; Tor would welcome him with open arms, and he never needed to be asked twice to touch one of the cars. But at the end of the day he considers himself an agent…and if he can’t be a Kingsman knight, he doesn’t know that he wants to be a Kingsman at all.

The jet starts to bump around a bit. “Sorry, Gawain, hitting some turbulence,” the pilot calls back. Eggsy shrugs. Not much the man can do about it, not his fault. The jet suddenly dips low and Eggsy’s stomach ends up in his ears. “Might want to buckle in, sir…having a hard time…”

Eggsy hears a low pop and stares out the window in shock. Flames are coming out of the left engine. An oxygen mask drops from the ceiling but he ignores it. “What’s going on?” He yells, reaching under his seat for the parachute while grabbing the flotation cushion from the chair next to him.

“Hold on tight, sir!”

Eggsy presses the top button of his suit jacket and feels the welcome click. Merlin had just devised these homing devices the month before, and Eggsy’s fairly certain this is the first time they’ve been used in the field. Not exactly the way Merlin wanted to try them out, he’s sure.

“Gonna try for a water landing,” the pilot shouts.

Eggsy prays for one thing as he closes his eyes…that when he opens them again, he’ll be with Harry.

 

Unfortunately when he wakes up the first thing he sees is sand and a lot of it. Salt water smashes over him and he chokes. He weakly pushes himself up onto his hands and knees and crawls out of the surf, flopping onto his back as soon as he can. He catches his breath before slowly sitting up. He looks down at the button on his jacket and the tiny green light is still blinking. Good. That’s one thing in his favor.

As he looks around he realizes it might be the ONLY thing in his favor. The ocean is full of debris and his heart sinks as he thinks of the pilot. He’s not sure how he himself managed to survive, although the fact that the opposite side of the jet took most of the impact probably helped. 

He forces himself to get to his feet and look around. The beach is stunning, white sand against the aquamarine water of the Pacific. He turns around and stares at the tropical forest behind him. The trees are tall and unfamiliar and he can only imagine what kind of creatures he might find there. Eggsy slowly lays back down on the beach and allows the sun to dry his clothing. He’s unsure if he’s alive; this could very likely be heaven, if Harry was there and he could find a decent pub.

Eggsy’s not sure how long he lays there but once his clothing is dry the sun gets hot. Very hot. Too hot to remain in for much longer. He gets up and takes a few deep breaths before heading to the trees. He’ll find a spot to sit in the shade while he gathers his bearings and decides what to do. Jungle survival isn’t something they covered too much in training, and he plans on giving Merlin a stern talking-to about it once he’s home.

He finds a small spot on the ground under one of the first trees. It doesn’t look like a snake or a poisonous lizard or skin-eating insects might come from it, so he sits down. He stares out at the ocean for a long time, thinking about how nice this would be if he had Harry, a fruity drink with an umbrella, a blanket, and a fuckton of lube.

That pleasant thought is shoved from his head when a sharp object is pushed behind his ear. He hears a grunt and freezes. He slowly raises his hands. “I’m assumin’ ya ain’t an animal, unless yer some kinda Pacific rhinoceros shovin’ yer horn inta my skull,” he says in an even voice. The pressure leaves his head and he puts his hands back down. “Gonna stand up an’ turn around, mate, all right? No weapons here,” he lies, thinking of his cufflinks, his watch, his shoes. He pushes himself up onto his feet and slowly turns around. “I’m thinkin’ we can…” He chokes on his own saliva as he sees the man standing before him…and then he promptly faints.

 

When he wakens again he’s gently rocking, his head hurting a bit from his fall to the ground. He’s cradled against something soft and warm, and water is falling onto his face. He looks up and forgets to breathe. The face is gaunt and covered in a brown-grey beard but he’d know those eyes anywhere. Eyes that are currently dropping tears onto his face.

“Harry?” Eggsy whispers, slowly sitting up. He reaches out with a trembling hand, touching the tan cheek. “Haz…izzit…izzit really you?”

“Eg…” Harry coughs and clears his throat. He licks his lips and tries again. “Eggsy? My…my darling boy.”

“Haz.” Eggsy throws himself at Harry, tumbling them both to the ground. He sobs as he wraps himself around the skinny frame. It’s not Harry as he remembers him; he’s wearing trousers cut into shorts and a suit jacket without sleeves, and he’s lost far too much weight to think about it, but it’s him. His Harry. “Harry…oh fuck, ‘arry, I told ‘em you wasn’t dead. I told ‘em you was out there somewhere, knew you wouldn’t leave me. Oh fuck, Haz, been so worried about ya, missed ya so fuckin’ much.”

“Shh,” Harry manages. “Shh, my boy.” He keeps repeating this, either saying “my boy” or “Eggsy” and not much else. He cries into Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy finally pulls himself together and allows himself to look at Harry. “Jesus, Haz…new look for ya.” Harry shrugs and blushes, tugging at the beard. “Still handsome as fuck, though.” He runs his fingers through Harry’s shoulder-length hair. “Hippie looks good on ya.”

“When…is it?” Harry rasps and Eggsy tells him the date. Harry falls back a bit, stunned. 

“Yeah…ya been…ya been gone a while.” Eggsy swallows hard as he looks around at the tiny shelter. “Of course ya managed ta build yerself a fuckin’ house. Shoulda known ya’d manage ta survive no matter what.” 

“Sorry…speaking is hard.” Harry seems to gain a bit more confidence. He reaches for a small rounded stone that serves as a bowl of some sort and sips water out of it. “I haven’t…haven’t talked to anyone.”

“Course ya haven’t. Guess it’s good ya weren’t talkin’ to yerself, then,” Eggsy says with a smile.

“You are…the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry whispers. He touches Eggsy’s cheek. “My darling boy.”

“Harry.” Harry holds Eggsy like a child and Eggsy doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if this island sinks to the bottom of the ocean, as long as it goes with him in Harry’s arms, it can happen. “I got ya now, ‘arry. Merlin invented these homing beacons…built into tha buttons of tha jacket. They’ll be here by tomorrow, I just know it.”

“Brilliant.”

“Yeah, well, I think losin’ you lit a fire under his arse. He’s gonna be so fuckin’ happy ta see ya.” Harry simply nods, releasing Eggsy only long enough to lay down next to him. He pulls Eggsy back into his arms again.

“What happened, Haz?”

“Shot down…don’t know who…pilot died a week after we arrived here.”

“Oh, ‘arry.” Eggsy rubs his chest. 

“I dreamt of you every night,” Harry whispers. “Dreamt you would find me, that you were looking for me.”

“We did look fer ya, ‘arry, all that time. Eventually they gave up on ya, been almost a year, ya know? But…but I never gave up. Knew you was out there,” Eggsy says in a tight voice.

Harry caresses Eggsy’s cheek. “I love you.” He gently kisses Eggsy.

Eggsy starts to sob, realizing he’d thought he’d never hear those words in that voice every again. He cries like a child against Harry’s chest, Harry once again rocking him side to side. “I love ya more than anything in tha world, ‘arry. Never lettin’ ya outta my sight again. We’re retirin’ from tha field, gonna work at HQ. Don’t care if I’m sweepin’ fuckin’ floors, as long as I get ta come home ta you every night, it’s good enough for me.”

“That sounds like paradise, my boy.” 

They stay that way, wrapped in each other’s arms, until Tristan and Kay come pushing through the trees sixteen hours later.


End file.
